


She’s It

by pucketttmadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Limitless (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Syd out, are we surprised? no, based on a Shyan fic, i literally went fuck it let’s add Ryan and Shane, it should be Brecca not bribecca, mainly fluff with a hint of angst, shyan mentoned, sue me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucketttmadej/pseuds/pucketttmadej
Summary: I saw this really cute little shyan fic and I’m like awe this is cute so I wrote a lil Brecca fic based off of itGhouligans I humbly apologize (I’m gonna finish a unsolved fic dw)Find me @amiabletk on Twitter and @syddaga on InstagramSyd out! Enjooyyyyyy! Kudos are appreciated!The shyan fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304256
Relationships: Brian Finch/Rebecca Harris, Rebecca Harris/Brian Finch, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	She’s It

Ever since her 16th birthday, when she first got her soulmate mark, Rebecca had no idea what it meant, stars and waves were common, everyone has them, but everyone has a different symbol, the symbol is no bigger than an enlarged pimple, and of course they change colors depending on what’s going on with your soulmate, whether if you’re close to them or they’re in trouble. Your symbol can tell you just about anything as long as you know how to read it. Rebecca’s symbol was a little bumblebee, a bee? What does that mean? Does it mean it’s gonna sting or something? She hopes not, she really hopes that she’d find her one true love soon, to be completely honest with you, she’s tired of fucking waiting.  
“Morning, Boyle!” Rebecca says as she exits the bathroom, from examining her mark, for the fifth time today.  
“You seem awful chirpy today, you have a hot date tonight?” Boyle replied nonchalantly.  
“Nope! I’m sure I will soon though, I mean, everybody wants a piece of this!”  
You might ask, why does a tough FBI agent need to poke fun at her looks? Rebecca would love to think of herself as tough, but that isn’t always the case. That’s right, Rebecca Harris is insecure about herself, for the weirdest reasons too, she sometimes wishes she wasn’t as pretty as she is.  
“We got a case, we’re looking for that guy, Finch, Brian Finch, that outran six of our agents.”  
“What is he, James Bond?” Rebecca replied, getting ready to go to Naz’s office while keeping up her and Boyle’s daily banter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So to sum up the last couple days, Rebecca caught Brian but quickly realized he might and probably will be a useful resource for the FBI. So basically what happened is that she offered to be his handler on this drug called NZT-48, it makes you super smart or something like that. He declined the job unless Rebecca could get his dad up the list for his liver transplant. At this point, she was just plain desperate, so she did it, and Brian accepted the job.  
“It’s time…” Rebecca speaks up, handing Brian a small zipped plastic bag with the small, round, and clear tablet contained inside, something inside of her pulls back. “Just don’t lie to me. Ever.” She says, she barely knows the man but something in her head, her intuition says she’s never gonna regret saying that.  
Brian takes the pill and gives her a small, sly smile and of course, a wink.  
“Thanks.” He says, accompanying the look.  
“I just wanna find out what happened to my dad.”  
“I’m sorry…” Brian looks at Rebecca with a sympathetic look, he barely knows the girl but somehow, someway, he feels a connection to her.  
“He wasn’t around all that much so I guess it’s ok.” Rebecca replies, it was true, she didn’t really care about her dad, more accurately, just her father.  
“He was still your father and I’m still sorry.” Brian says with a small, sly smile.  
“Got it.” She says quietly, she doesn’t wanna look him in the eye, doesn’t wanna face him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple months later, Brian and Rebecca were working as a team! I know, hard to believe, right? It was like something out of those stupid fanfictions teenagers, and young adults like to write. A girl meets a guy for the first time at gunpoint, she had a tough childhood, he finds out, and then he agrees to help her find out what truly happened to her dad if she’d help out save his dad’s life. In the fanfictions, the guy and girl (or guy and guy, girl and girl, etc) usually get together, but Rebecca doesn’t think that’s gonna happen to them.  
Brian on the other hand…….  
+|~

“Hey Brian, I’d like to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Ryan.”  
Brian studied the unrecognizable but recognizable guy, his muscular build, his brown eyes and black hair. He was obviously from the Southern California area, so what was he doing here? In New York? Da-  
Ok Rebecca isn’t Brian’s possession, that’s taking it too far.  
“Nice to meet you!” Ryan acts cheery and Brian isn’t sure he can measure up to it.  
“Nice to meet you too…” Brian replied barely over a whisper and makes a run for the door, not listening to Rebecca calling out for him, obviously confused.  
Brian just keeps walking  
and walking  
He feels like he’s been walking forever when he finally reaches his favorite bar, and of course he walks in  
He almost doesn’t notice there’s a new bartender, tending to the bar.  
“My name’s Shane, can I get you anything-“  
“Brian!” Rebecca was snapping her fingers, waving her hand in front of his eyes, anything to get his damn attention.  
He snapped out of the flashback he was having. “Yeah?” He asked.  
“What were you thinking about?” She asked softly, she was concerned.  
Brian brushed a tear that had mistakenly fallen out away. “Nothing. I’m fine, Rebecca.” The sentence he said sounded like a reassurance, but the way he said it, it was like a warning, like don’t keep pestering, don’t keep asking, don’t make me tell you I sorta like you.  
“Ok..” She looks at everything in the room except for him, he’s lying to her. She knows he is, he’s going through something and isn’t telling her what it is.  
“Brian...a-are you ok?” She looks him dead in the eyes before she says “and don’t lie to me.”  
“Reb, no I’m not but I could never, and I mean never tell you. It’ll ruin everything!”  
“You don’t know until you tell me! If you can’t trust me, then maybe you should work with Boyle!” She really didn’t mean to yell but that’s what happened, even Mike and Ike looked in to check on them.  
“No I can’t-no-I- please…” Brian lets out a whimper, not working with Rebecca would be his worst nightmare.  
“Why not?”  
“If you make me switch handlers, I’ll quit. I agreed to do this for you and only you.”  
“Oh Brian, things happen! You agreed to do this-“  
“I did not agree to risk my life for the FBI, Rebecca.”  
“Then what did you agree to then?”  
“Helping you!!”  
Rebecca just looks at him, she doesn’t know what to say to that, she’d open her mouth but no words would come.  
“Why?”  
“If my dad died mysteriously I’d wanna know what happened to him too.” He sighs, Morra would never let him quit so he needed to come up with a lame excuse to stay Rebecca’s handlee.  
“Reb, what’s going on? You look stressed.”  
“It’s nothing.” She blankly replies as she looks down.  
“‘Don’t lie to me’ that goes both ways. Tell me.”  
“It’s stupid, I just still haven’t found my soulmate yet.”  
“You’re not alone, neither have I, what’s your mark? Mine’s a rose.”  
“A bumblebee.”  
Brian’s eyes immediately widen and meet Rebecca’s. B and R. Brian and Rebecca, could it be possible? They could be soulmates?  
“What?” She asked, she had every right to be as confused as she was.  
How would Brian explain his thoughts?  
“Dude just tell her you’re hopelessly in love with her, wouldn’t that be the easy way out?” Sweater Brian asked from the other side of the room and for the millionth time this week, Brian would have to disagree.  
“Or….just tell her, and I tread lightly, a little white lie?” Badass Brian suddenly appears, he has a point, but what could Brian possibly tell her?  
I swear NZT makes everything complicated.  
“Uh nothing, just forgot something at the safe house.”  
“Brian! We’ve been over this!” She looks at him, she has no idea how he hasn’t gotten this through his head yet.  
“I know, I’m just a dumb frat boy, you’re right.” Brian had said more than he meant to.  
“Hey. That’s not true. You’re really smart.”  
“Yeah on NZT, but off of it, I’m nothing more than a stupid idiot.”  
Rebecca feels a little sting on her soulmate mark, like it wants her to look at it, and that’s exactly what she does. She lifts up her shirt, not caring that Brian would see her midriff.  
Purple. Her soulmate mark was purple. It was finally happening.

Wait…..  
“Purple. That means he’s close right?” Brian asks.  
“Yeah… Hey, check your soulmate mark?” Rebecca has a theory, and if there’s one thing her ex boyfriend, Ryan Bergara, taught her, it was to pursue her theories.  
Since he’s taught her that, she’s been right about a couple  
Like when she started to get suspicious that Ryan was gay, she was right about that. Now Ryan’s happily dating a bartender named Shane, he was happy and now it’s her turn.  
I mean it’s completely plausible that Brian is her soulmate, right?  
Brian does what she asked and checked his soulmate mark, once he sees that it’s purple, just like hers, he doesn’t say anything, and he just shows her.  
She was right.  
They’re soulmates


End file.
